The invention concerns a flat filter element, in particular of an air filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, for mounting in a filter housing, comprising a filter medium and comprising a sealing section for a seal for sealing the flat filter element relative to the filter housing.
Moreover, the invention concerns an air filter with a filter housing, in particular a filter housing according to the invention, and such a flat filter element.
Flat filter elements for air filters are known on the market; they can be exchangeably inserted into a filter housing. Between an inflow side of the flat filter element which forms the raw air side, and an outflow side which forms the clean air side, the flat filter element comprises a sealing section for a seal for sealing the flat filter element relative to the filter housing. The seal is attached to the sealing section and is inserted together with the flat filter element into the filter housing. The flat filter element is arranged in such a way in the filter housing that it separates an inlet of the filter housing from an outlet for the air. The filter housing has a mounting opening through which the flat filter element can be inserted into the filter housing.
In a flat filter element in the meaning of the invention the filter medium is open, i.e., is not formed to a closed circumferential wall which surrounds an interior. In a folded filter medium this means that the end face folds as well as the end face edges are not connected to each other. Flat filter elements can be planar but can also have bends in various directions. In contrast to a flat filter element, in a round filter element the filter medium is closed, i.e., its end faces, in case of a folded filter element its end face folds, are connected to each other.
The invention has the object to design a flat filter element of the aforementioned kind comprising an attachment of at least one functional element section on the flat filter element that is advantageous with respect to manufacturing technology.